


Reunited

by Trode19



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Feels, First Kiss, I'll add more tags as i go, Multi, One Shot Chapters, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), lots of hugs, talk of an afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trode19/pseuds/Trode19
Summary: SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WARSEveryone lost someone. That's how the world likes to hurt people. So when the Avengers finally beat Thanos and their loved ones come back to them, everyone has their reunion.





	1. Steve/Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> This will have about 10+ Short chapters. Not all of them will be romantic, only a few, but my heart died during the movie I felt the need to fix it. I will add tags as I go.

When the dust cleared, his eyes stung. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried, not since Bucky fell into his own ashes, gone in a cloud of soot. But now - now he could feel the tears, harsh and burning like his legs as he raced across the grass, towards him. 

Bucky face slackened once he saw him, looking shaken before he shook it off and slowly walked his way towards him, hesitant and unsure. Steve gathered him in his arms before Bucky's boots could even touch the grass, squeezing him tight as if he'd disappear again.

"Steve...?" It was the same tone he'd used before he vanished, dropping his gun and body collapsing in on itself. Steve didn't dare let go, eyes shut tight as tears threatened to spill onto Bucky's shoulder. Relief, mourning, terror, all mixed into one. 

"Bucky." It's all he could say. That single name that had guided him all his life. All been there. He'd dictated his whole life around Bucky, losing him and saving him and the whole world, for so long that nothing else felt right. Bucky had done the same.

He heard a choked off laugh from Bucky, his hands hesitantly touching his strong back before gripping the fabric of his uniform in a death grip, shoulders shaking.

"You're real...you're really real." The way Bucky said it made Steve think that Bucky he'd seen him many times before this, and found it wasn't him.

"So are you." Steve had dreamed on this moment, finally having Bucky back, having his best friend close enough to touch once more.

"It felt like so long, Steve, so long, I thought - " He broke his words off, as if he couldn't finish his sentence, temple knocking gentle against Steve's.

"I'd never forget you, Bucky. I sure as hell wouldn't have accepted you were dead either." Steve swore, raising his head to really look at him. Bucky's right cheek was stained with a single tear track, one Steve wiped away gently, only to have another tear drip onto his thumb.

"You're real." Bucky closed his eyes, as if he could die happy knowing Steve was really there, but Steve didn't even want to entertain the thought.

"Yeah, I'm real. And so are you. We're both very real, Buck." He breathed out a calming breath, forehead pressed against Bucky's in a serene moment of silence. Lips brushed against his softly, and Steve smiled ever-so-gently. 

"Thank you, Steve." Bucky whispered.

"I didn't need thanks. I just needed you." And Steve did. He had Bucky, and that's all he ever wanted.


	2. Strange & Wong

It felt, pardon the pun, strange, to come back to his home. Stephen had died, put his life on the line in hopes Tony Stark would do part, and he did. Thanos was gone, they were all alive again, and Stephen was home.

He just hoped Wong was still there.

"Master Wong?" He called, eyes skirting along the room of artefacts in search of his friend.

"Strange...?" Wong stood on top of the staircase, light of the window creating a silhouette. Stephen couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face.

"I'm home." He almost yelped when the lash of orange skimmed him. "What was the for?!" He touched his cheek, checking for blood.

"Double checking...Also, my own amusement." Wong came down the stairs and opened up his arms, bringing the taller man into an embrace. "Welcome home, Stephen." He patted his back, a wide smile on his face.

"Glad to be back. Space and afterlife are...not my favourite places." Stephen chuckled, but Wong could see the wisdom ageing the man's blue eyes by years.

"Well...How about that American Breakfast you promised me before the whole debacle? You saved the world, maybe they'll give it to us for free." Wong grinned, patting Stephen's shoulder.

Stephen couldn't help the easy smile that made its way onto his face, shaking his head at Wong's attitude to the end of the world being stopped.

"I think I'll take you up on that." Stephen removed his cloak, watching as it drifted away. "Let's go." He was glad to be home.


	3. Rocket & Groot

It took a long time for them to notice. The way Thor's Axe would sprout a leaf every few days. The tiny, almost giggle-like sound they'd hear on the days he and Thor would talk about nothing, trying to avoid the topic of loss and grief as much as possible.

During their winning battle, they had heard a small indignant cry as Thor rose his Axe high. It was then they realised the small, tiny tree person dangling off the end, almost the size of Groot when he was stuck in the pot after his close call. He could have fit in the grasp of Rocket's paw. 

It was when Rocket cut him off the end of Thor's Axe that he realised it wasn't Groot. Not really. It's eyes held curiosity and it was quiet and it didn't recognise it's best friend at all. Rocket called him Kevin, not knowing what else to do. This was a part of his friend, his long gone friend and partner of crime.

As he held him in his paw, heart aching for the first time in a long time since Groot disappeared, he noticed a fleck of gold drifting past him. Then another, then another, then a cluster. It was like stardust, glowing and beautiful and - Groot.

Groot stood in front of him, gigantic like he was before the whole mess with the infinity stones. A big boy tree, just the way Rocket missed.

"Groot." He couldn't help the light tremble in his voice. Months without his best friend, stares of strangers who were terrified or disturbed by him, scrutiny and caution from the other Avengers at his switch from crazed gun racoon to quiet, depressed, mutated creature. He missed the judgement-free and quietness of Groot.

"I am Groot." His big friend smiled, eyes crinkling at how wide it was. He could hear his true words though. 'I'm glad to be back. I'm sorry for leaving, friend.'

"Yeah, me too, buddy. Me too." He practically crawled up his friend to hug him, not remembering the last time he had let himself be this physically vulnerable. He hated touch. Scientist's just loved to touch, poke, prod.

A yawn came from his paw and he lifted it up for Groot to see.

"Hey, Groot... Meet you and Thor's kid, Kevin." He chuckled at his own joke and Groot's curiosity as he plucked the small sapling from his paw. Kevin gave a gummy smile and Rocket could tell it was love at first sight. Groot cuddled the tiny sapling, looking up at Rocket who had perched himself on Groot's shoulder. His vines weaved a makeshift strap over Rocket's legs and chair to lean back on. Rocket would have complained, but he knew the reason behind it.

"I'm not ready for either of us to leave each other again."


	4. Nebula & Peter Quill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, I do not ship this ( okay, maybe a tiny bit ) but please give it a go, I love the idea of Nebula and Peter finding a small comfort in each other after Gamora's death

She was there to catch him when the dust cleared, metal fingers chilling his cheeks when she looked his face over, true concern showing on her once emotionless exterior. Time with Stark's Avengers must of taught her something of humanity.

He doesn't register his own words until she finally let him go to stand on his own.

"Did she come back too?" It was soft and small and nothing like his voice used to be. His chest felt like a dagger had gone through it and that been dragged down hazardously to gut his heart.

"No." It was a simple answer, but held so much more weight than he was ready to take on. He didn't even care they her blue form was blurring on his vision or that she was seeing his tears as he slowly lowered himself to the floor, unable to keep himself up as he shook. It was violent sobs, yet quiet, shaking his whole body. He had held hope; hope that Gamora would be alive when they finally won. The one woman he had given his heart to was gone, sacrificed in a deal of love or power.

He couldn't help the sharp intake of breath when cold blue metal touched his head, the touch almost akin to a soft pet. Comfort. When he looked up at Nebula, she wasn't looking at him, instead staring at the ruins of a city Peter never saw before.

"I don't particularly like you. I never have. But you are a good person...and you're the last part of Gamora I have left." Just saying her name, so broken like she was saying it through a throat impaled with shards of glass. 

Peter couldn't speak. Not yet. So he simply let her pet him, comfort them both in the deathly silence that was their lives even as the streets bustles with life once more. Hours later, neither of them would bring it, never speak of it, but that didn't stop Nebula from sleeping only an arms distance away in case Peter dusted away again.

Gamora would do the same.


	5. Tony & Peter

It felt agonisingly slow, watching the golden flecks travel around him, tickling his neck and cheeks as it fluttered. He didn't dare breathe through, fear it would all disappear again.

"Pep...Am I dreaming? Possibly in an alcohol-induced coma?" He meant for it to a joke, but the crack of his voice betrayed him. He stared at the golden light that danced over his free palms, unable to look away from them.

"Oh god, I hope not..." Pepper replied, voice barely a whisper as the dust formed a human-ish structure before bursting with a blinding light. In a puff of dust, Tony felt a weight against his chest.

He arms came up around it - him - and he had never been so glad to have something handed to him in years.

"Mr Stark...?" Raw and confused and Tony only squeezed the boy tighter. "I thought I...How did I... Is this heaven?" Thin, hopeful fingers curled into the back of Tony's suit jacket, relenting freedom of the embrace. Tony didn't want to let go anyway.

"No, kid. This isn't heaven. You're back, Peter. You're home." Tony rasped, voice thick with emotion as Pepper pressed a hand to his shoulder. Grounding him. Tony didn't let go even as Peter sobbed into his chest, unabashed breaking in his arms, but at least was there.

He was there and alive and safe.

Tony felt Peter's feet slip beneath him and lowered them to the floor, cradling the boy like he was a small child because he was. His face was red and blotchy and spittle lined his lips from his harsh sobs, red and puffy eyes looking everywhere to drink it in.

Petter cried in joy at life, in pain at the memory, terror and sadness curling in his chest with every convulsing gasp. Tony never let him go. Grounding him to earth.

"You're safe now, kid. You'll be okay." Tony promised in whispered, like he knew how jarring it was to have died before. 

When Tony eventually tried to let go, to give him space, Peter clung.

"I don't wanna go, Mr Stark." He whimpered, and Tony's heart broke in his chest.

"Never again, Pete. Never again." Tony promised. He'd never let petter disappear on his watch again.


	6. Thor & Loki (+others)

Reunited - Thor & Loki

Thor didn't think he'd get any reward for stopping Thanos. Maybe victory and vengeance would be enough to fill the hole in his chest.

As his friends and comrades reappeared, sounds of rejoice and sobs prominent, he could simply grin and bare it. He missed his friends, he did, but the hole in hist chest did not ease as he had hoped.

"Thor..." He turned to the weak voice, mouth falling open in shock as his eyes locked with lazing orange irises. Heimdall. He was not the one who spoke though.

The Loki he knew in the past would never have rushed to anything, careful and cunning and hesitant even. This Loki gave no care to pause when he approached Thor.

"Brother." That single word was more than just a title in that moment, green cladded arms thrown around his neck and keeping him close. His brother trembled like a leaf, his once immaculate black hair a mess of curls. The hands on his back were clammy but certain.

"Loki, brother." Thor breathed, grin breaking across his face as he squeezed the smaller. The tiny sparkle in the corner of his eye drew his attention to the glowing figures accumulating before him.

"Val...Heimdall..." He people were coming back to him. 

"I had a feeling we'd be warmly welcomed." Heimdall chuckled, orange eyes twinkling.

"Well duh, I like living and Thor likes me living too." Brunne smirked, the Valkyrie still adorned in her uniform from when she passed.

"Oh yeah, but we all will eventually." Korg said bluntly as a rock feel from his elbow. "One rock closer."

"My friends. My people!" Thor slipped away from his brother to hug the others, the hole in his chest filling rapidly, tears leaking. His people cheered with joy, excited for another chance at life.

"Nice weapon of choice." Thor turned back to his brother, who's eyes were wet and glossy with emotion he refused to show. He smile told it all though, small and suppressed but happy.

"It's very useful." He twirled the axe, content in the lull of happiness of air. Loki turned to the sky, the settling sun warming his features.

"I told you the sun would shine on us again, brother."

His promise was kept.


End file.
